Sonic The Fairy Tail: The Secret 10
by TheHedgehogTrio
Summary: 10 people have to be found to beat an ultimate enemy that Sonic The Hedgehog can't even defeat. Mina finds out she is one of them and she needs to find people around Mobius with the potential of The Secret 10.
**Episode 1 out of 12: New Opportunies**

In Mobius, there has been a new myth encountered and that myth is the special ten. The special ten is basically a team of ten who have the power to save the world. But unfortunately, they have not been found. But lets talk more about the story that is going to be told.

A girl so small was bugging her dad into not going to work. She pulled his work t-shirt and sobbed.

''Daddy don't go!'' She said.

''I have to go.''

''Will you promise to come back?"

''Yes darling.''

''Okay.''

The girl's dad left into his car and left off into the city. He wasn't what he had seemed to be, he worked as a professor at a secret organisation.

13 years laters…

It was a beautiful day, the roses were red, violets are blue. It was the taste of good life. A fifteen year old bright red hedgehog named Mina was exploring the life in school. She had good grades, joined every extra curricular activities there and had good friends.

Lately she has been having the same nightmare about ten people and one guy with a black mask and it has been driving her nuts. She headed off to school, running. As she arrived she walked past a platoon of people, Sonic The Hedgehog could've been seen with his friends. Mina stared at Jack's eyes and he stared back making her walk.

She opened her gym locker and stored her backpacked inside and noticed her best friend, Lilly. She is a orange and brown fox and loves cookies but not too much. She stroked her hair as she saw her best friend. Lilly was still wearing her casual clothes.

"Hey gal!'' Lilly said.

"Lilly, shouldn't you be getting ready for P.E?"

"I know but I couldn't resist showing off my new clothes to the boys in our class."

"Typical Lilly, thats why I love you.''

"Aww thanks gal!'' Lilly headed off leaving Mina alone just as her favourite enemy arrived.

Dylan was her name. She is a grey wolf that always wears sunglasses inside and outside. She is slightly taller then Mina and always walks around with her friends, Heaven and Leaven. These two twins are white wolves who wear sun hats all the time.

"Uh oh, this hallway has been tainted with a poser.'' Dylan joked making the twins laugh.

"What do you wan't now?" Mina asked.

"Back off Jack the Rabbit is outs!'' The twins says.

"Who, him? I don't care about that loser!'' Mina didn't mean it, she had a crush on him ever since he saved her from Mecha Sonic which was going to attack her. She tried not to smile but she did anyway.

"Sure, If you don't back off him. I will show him the photos of you spewing in the third grade.'' Dylan threatened her making the twins giggle.

"Yeah!'' Heaven and Leaven said in unison.

"Tata!'' Dylan mocked as she leaved with the twins making Mina sour and dreadful.

Minutes later, in Physical Education. The class was playing volleyball and Mina was having a tough time with Dylan and her mischief. She purposely kept jumping into her access for the ball. Mina had enough so when she served she tapped the ball to Dylan's back making the teacher whistle.

"One more shenanigan like that, you will have a trip to Eggman's office." Miss Harson said.

"Pity me.'' Mina said in a faint way.

Class was finally over and it was time for science. Mina sat down and listened to Mr. Universe as he explained Newton's laws. He asked the class what would happen if we didn't have gravity and pointed to Mina.

''Well, If we didn't have gravity, the force wouldn't stop things from keeping still.'' Mina said.

"Correct!'' Mr. Universe said. ''Now what is the difference with push and pull?'' Mr. Universe asked Mina again.

''Thirst grade question!'' Someone yelled out making the class laugh.

"Well, push is basically and you push something with your momentum and pull is—" Suddenly guards came stammering through the windows making everyone stand up.

''Look at there guns!'' A student said.

''Its the Mobius Military!'' Another said.

A few more men came through the windows with the commander.

''What is all the ruckus?'' Mr. Universe asked.

"We need Mina Stripe!'' The commander spat.

"Why? Maybe you should just open the door and call for her instead of interrupting our class!''

"You do realise you are talking to the military here. We need Mina Stripe!'' The commander said.

''Mina.'' Mr. Universe said. She walked in front of the class avoiding shards of glass.

"Have fun weird girl.'' Dylan whispered.

Hours later, Mina arrived with a bag over her head, in a office with numerous questions in her mind. It was clear she went far off.

''Why am I here?'' Mina asked the commander.

"You are a special one.'' He said making Mina creep out. She ran off into the hallway where she can see people the same age of her looking at her like she was psycho. A couple of agents chased after her and charged at her but she counter by performing a cartwheel kick knocking him out.

The second agent grabbed her behind but she had managed to wriggle out by nudging him in his nose making him whale. The commander slammed the door with a mad look.

''Thats enough!'' The kids left the hallway leaving Mina and the commander to themselves. ''You are one of the special ten!''

''The special ten?'' Mina relaxed for a moment as she realised she heard about 'The Special Ten'.

''I'm not apart of the Special Ten, you got the wrong person.'' Mina walked back a little as she looked at the agents on the floor moaning.

''You might believe me if you follow me now.''

Mina released herself and calmly followed the commander. Later they ended up at a office and met someone there. It it was Mina's father.

"Professor, here she is.'' The commander said.

''Father? Why are you here. I thought you where a salesmen''

''Well, yes.'' Professor said.

''Why did you leave?''

''You will understand later'''

"And you had to pull me out of school because of this!?''

"Yes, about school.'' Guy said. ''This is your new school!"

''But why—"

''You are part of the last ten, you cannot go back to school." Guy looked at the window wondering if this was a good idea.

''What do I do?'' Mina asked.

"Study, school, eat, train, sleep." Guy told her daughter.

Mina looked down for a minute, she had no choice, so she agreed.

''Ok, this is my new life then."

''I must introduce you to all your classmates and teachers!''

''But I hope you know that I am not happy with this!''

 **Next Time: New Friends**


End file.
